Love's Lust
by InuJinx
Summary: Sorry Im not good at this but I'll try..She didn't know what was happening, but when she did, she found out she loved him.What will she do? What does he want?Kagome... SessKag!Rated for later chaps.CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. What?

Authors Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! And this is the first time Im writing a story for and I really hope you like it! Im sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to see if it caught anyone's interest before I went on. And Im rating this M for later content. So please review! hehe Thanks!

'Sigh, does he always have to be suck a jerk,' she thought unhappily. She and Inuyasha had started to fight again about her going home the next morning. Though the only reason they still weren't fighting is because Inuyasha had smelled Kikyo.(sorry if I spelled her name wrong..) She was now walking towards a hot spring minutes away from camp. She started to strip, ' I wonder,' she looked towards the sky which was turning a hue of pink and purple. 'Are him and I even meant to be together? Do I really love him?' she questioned as she slid into the steamy water. She had just finished cleaning herself when she her a slight but noticeable noise.

Thump

'What was that?' she started to turn towards the western area.'Oh my god!' Kagome started swimming towards the shore, but unfortunately wasn't fast enough.

"Wench, Where is your disgusting have-breed mutt?"

"I...I don't know!" 'Why did Sesshoumaru of all people have to come while I was in the hot springs! Naked!'

"This Sesshoumaru does not tolerate loudness, especially from a ningen. Now you will tell this Sesshoumaru where Inuyasha is or I will have to kill you."

Sesshoumaru stated calmly with his oh so famous emotionless voice and mask.

"I think he is with his beloved Kikyo...AND he is NOT MINE!" she practically screamed just to get the point across. Sesshoumaru smirked with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Though Kagome had not missed this, and yelled at him again without thinking." And what is so funny?"

"You are, miko. And you better stop your yelling this instant. So why is Inuyasha with the undead miko?"

"Sorry," she said unconsciously, "Inuyasha loves her...and not me."She was getting really frustrated with Inuyasha and he wasn't even here."GR, Im starting to hate that Jerk."she angrily stated.

"So you won't mind my affection then?"Sesshoumaru smirked again ,but with a bit of lust, and was secretly getting aroused by this female.

Kagome was lost in her own mind and missed his smirk. "Huh? Why would you give affection to a mere human?"she squeaked. She was unconsciously moving backwards away from him and the shore.

Sesshoumaru looked away worried for a moment, but then turned back and looked into her milky brown eyes."Kagome..."


	2. Never

Author: Hey Yall, hehe, well Im going to continue then. But please still review! Please and thank you!

Last Time

"So you won't mind my affection then?"Sesshoumaru smirked again ,but with a bit of lust, and was secretly getting aroused by this female.

Kagome was lost in her own mind and missed his smirk. "Huh? Why would you give affection to a mere human?"she squeaked. She was unconsciously moving backwards away from him and the shore.

Sesshoumaru looked away worried for a moment, but then turned back and looked into her milky brown eyes."Kagome..."

Now

"Kagome...," all of a sudden Kagome felt Sesshoumaru pick her out of the water, and was now standing in front of him(about and inch or 2 away)."Kagome..." he said her name again like it was music to his ears, and for some reason she liked the way he said it.

"Sesshoumaru,"she breathed,"what are you doing?" it finally had dawned on her that she was still naked, and blushed as red as a tomato.'Oh...his lips...'she wanted him to kiss her, just to see how it would feel. Though she didn't know why...she was pulled from her thoughts by her wish.

He didn't know why he was going to kiss her, but his instincts and mind screamed for him to. So he did. He leaned closer to her to see if she would pull away, but when she didn't he softly brushed his lips against her warm, pink lips. Oh and did it feel ever so good.'I think I might fall in love with her...WHAT, you can't. Your Lord Sesshoumaru, you would never stoop so low.' 'But she feels and looks so good...'

Kagome's mind screamed for her to stop, but she didn't want to...until.

"Get your hands off her you sick bastard!"Inuyasha just always picked the right timing to come in. Example: When Hojo tried to kiss her the last time she went home.(I would do a flashback, but they get on my nerves..but if yall like them review and tell me so I will add them in future)

Sesshoumaru just stared at him for a moment. Then he leaned in to whisper in Kagome's ear, "Until we meat again, my lovely." He pulled back and gave her one last kiss. Sesshoumaru shot up into the air flying towards his castle.

"Good bye," Kagome was in a daze until Inuyasha's loud obnoxious voice hit her ears painfully.

"Hey Kagome, what the hell was he doing here, and kissing you no less?" Inuyasha was furious. 'Why was he here? Why was he kissing her? AND why did it look like she enjoyed it?'

"Well...he was looking for you, but I don't know what happened next..." She was being completely honest with him, but it didn't seem as though he believed her.

"Yeah right! What? Looking for me inside your mouth," he yelled again.

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT**," Kagome would not let him yell at her like that, but remembering the kiss made her blush."Inuyasha you are so RUDE! And until you have something nice to say don't talk to me! Your hear!" Kagome stomped away toward camp, but then remembered her nakedness. So she ran back and hurriedly put on her clothes and sprinted away. Kagome was walking into camp and noticed something different. She started to look around and noticed Shippo must have went to get water from the river, because her water bottles were empty. Then she noticed something she would never forget...


	3. The sight

Author: Hey,hehe, thanks for all the reviews! Anyway here is another chapter! Hope you like it. 

Last Time

"Hey Kagome, what the hell was he doing here, and kissing you no less?" Inuyasha was furious. 'Why was he here? Why was he kissing her? AND why did it look like she enjoyed it?'

"Well...he was looking for you, but I don't know what happened next..." She was being completely honest with him, but it didn't seem as though he believed her.

"Yeah right! What? Looking for me inside your mouth," he yelled again.

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT**," Kagome would not let him yell at her like that, but remembering the kiss made her blush."Inuyasha you are so RUDE! And until you have something nice to say don't talk to me! Your hear!" Kagome stomped away toward camp, but then remembered her nakedness. So she ran back and hurriedly put on her clothes and sprinted away. Kagome was walking into camp and noticed something different. She started to look around and noticed Shippo must have went to get water from the river, because her water bottles were empty. Then she noticed something she would never forget...

Now

-With Sango and Miroku before Kagome came back-

Sango looked lazily around, she was bored out of her mind, but then felt a gentle caress on her lower backside. She blushed for a moment, but then remember to hit him in fear that he would think she liked him when he didn't like her.Slap "Miroku, you hentai!"

"Awww Sango...I was just feeling the beauty of you," Miroku watched as Sango blushed a little, but then slapped him again.

"Why do you keep groping me? Do you like pain or something?" Shippo was watching with amusement, but then started to get really thirsty. He ran up to Kagome's water bottles, and realized they were empty. 'I better go refill all of them before Kagome gets back.'

"Hey Sango! Miroku! I'm going to go refill these water bottles, okay?"Shippo and Kirara walked out of camp and towards the river. Kirara was going with him to protect him from danger and just to walk around.

Sango was standing there staring at the sky when Miroku's voice hit her ear softly. He was so close to her with his hot breath in her ear."Sango...I can't wait any longer to tell you this," He looked at her to see her expression, but when she turned around she bumped his noticeable arousal. Though she didn't notice, because she was so close she wouldn't look down.

"Tell me what?" their breaths mixed with each other as they stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Sango, and if you reject me I will understand, but I had to tell you.," they sat in silence as the words sunk in.

Sango all of a sudden jump at Miroku and wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him. To say Miroku was shocked was a HUGE understatement, but none the less he kissed back with the passion that had built up inside him ever since he saw her. They pulled back slightly to breath before they suffocated.(I have a question...why do people put this, I mean when you kiss someone you can still breath..anyway back to story)"Miroku, I love you too," Miroku's hand dropped to her bottom to support her better, and he enjoyed it without being hit. Sango just giggled and kissed him again.

"Sango, I know it might take awhile for us to kill Naraku, but will you bare my children after he is dead?"he felt like he was asking the biggest question ever made.

"Oh Miroku, I would love to bare your children!"Sango said with the upmost enthusiasm. Sango kissed him again as he lowered her to the ground and made-out with her.

And this is the sight Kagome saw when she walked in camp. She knew they liked each other, but she didn't think they would do that right in front of everyone.

"Wow..."

"Kagome! You get back her I'm nor done talking to you!" Inuyasha was now more furious for her sitting him like that, but stopped at the site in front of him.

Author: Hey Yall, Im really sorry that this chapter his short...I was going to make it long, but I have somewhere to go I have to stop it here. Well Bye! And have a great day!


	4. Back to the Future

Author's Note: Hey Yall! Im so so so so so so SOOOOOOO sooooooo! sorry I haven't been updating much, but I've been really REALLY REALLY BUSY, and! the stupid COMP broke down on me...so I hope everyone forgives me! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASEEEEEEE!Well here is the long chapter I promised yall! Well, its sort of long...Sorry i just don't want yall to be mad at me... but trust me the one im working on is even longer, hehehe!I hope you like it! And I am working on the other chapters now, so it wont be long until I get the next up. I think. Well reading time!giggles

Last Time

"Sango, I know it might take awhile for us to kill Naraku, but will you bare my children after he is dead?"he felt like he was asking the biggest question ever made.

"Oh Miroku, I would love to bare your children!"Sango said with the upmost enthusiasm. Sango kissed him again as he lowered her to the ground and made-out with her.

And this is the sight Kagome saw when she walked in camp. She knew they liked each other, but she didn't think they would do that right in front of everyone.

"Wow..."

"Kagome! You get back here! I'm not done talking to you!" Inuyasha was now more furious for her sitting him like that, but stopped at the site in front of him.

Now

"Damn Miroku, you finally made a move," Inuyasha laughed making Sango and Miroku stop.

Kagome hit him slightly with her hand," Inuyasha! Don't be so condescending to them," Kagome screeched loudly.

"It's alright Kagome. Oh, but guess what?" Sango jumped up hyperactively and ran towards Kagome, and grabbing her hands in excitement.

"What?" Kagome could see the excitment in her eyes, and smiled. The only thing that could make her happy and it invovling Miroku could only mean...

"Miroku asked me to bare his children after we kill Naraku! Which means marriage, Kagome! Isn't it great?"Sango was so happy she could scream, and then realized she kinda did."Sorry for yelling. It is just I am so happy!"

Kagome laughed with affection for her sister,"I am ver happy for you, Sango, and you too Miroku."

Miroku smiled and laughed a little, knowing Kagome read his disappointment of not being acknowledge.

Kagome and Sango giggled with delight, and went to get the sleeping bags ready.

"So...Miroku...you finally did it. I'm proud of you." Inuyasha wasn't lieing; though, when Miroku smiled to show he heard him, because he was staring at the girls.

"Awwwww...  
EWWWW...

MIROKU! Go take a cold bath or something!

That's just wrong for another guy to see!" Inuyasha groaned loudly and long with disgust.'Now I will be haunted for the rest of my life!'

The girls looked over in confusion, and then it dawned on Kagome. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome started having laughing fits in between breaths. While Miroku started to gather his things for a bath, Kagome...still laughing...went to Sango who was still confused. Of course Inuyasha was listening, he wanting to know how Kagome was going to say it.(Sorry, I didn't want him to feel left outgrin) Kagome TRied to whisperwheeze wheeze(is that how you spell it?)laugh laugh"Okay!"laughs"MIrokU"laugh"iS"laughs"Aroused"wheeze wheeze"BY"laugh wheeze "YOU!"Kagome fell to the ground at Sango's surprised, astonished, and tomato red face. Which Inuyasha thought was why Kagome was laughing, because of the prize she got to see across Sango's face. Which made Inuyasha start to laugh. Kagome and Sango looked to were Mirkou was standing at the edge of the forest. They burst out loud laughing like animals(lol...hehehe did u get it?sorry im weird). Miroku had disappeared before Inuyasha could see what they were laughing at. He had tried to ask them, but wouldn't tell. If Inuyasha knew, then he would never let Miroku forget it, for people did call him a womanizer and they didn't think womanizers did that. It was adorable and cute, but so NOT him.

Later, about 20 min., everyone was sleeping peacefully.

With Sesshoumaru(After he left Kagome)

He didn't know what came over him. Well actually he did, but he hated to admit it. He was falling for her. He had been falling in love with her ever since he had first laid eyes on her. He couldn't help his physical reaction, but he did try to keep her off his mind. But when his demon youkia would over take his senses, he couldn't help but go to the group, and fighting Inuyasha to get his sword was his only excuse.

He made it back to his lands, and decided to go for some demon flesh so his demon side would be content for awhile.

He found an unfortunate snake demon tairizing (cant spell...I hope u not what I mean... like torturing)one of his villages."Perfect." Sesshoumaru smirked as he attacked with his green acid whip. He was going to make this a very slow death for the stupid snake.

"Hsssss-t. Who Dares attack me?"The snake hist with a disgusting show of venom.

"This Sesshoumaru does." Sesshoumaru attacked with his claws this time wanting to feel the blood on his hands. He cut the snake on its stomach, and then against his back. He jumped back as to not to be hit by its tail. He launched at him and stuck his nails into its back while unleashing his deathly poison. So while the poison burns his insides slowly, he will kill his outsides just as slowly. Sesshoumaru's eyes went red as his demon took over. He took tokijen and cut up the snake severely yet not completely. The snake wasn't able to even move after that. So since Sesshoumaru had satisfied his demon and his eyes turning back to normal, he just stood staring at the damage around them, that they had caused during the attack. Many of the trees had been knocked down when the snake tried to hit him with his tail, and 2 houses had been hit. Sesshoumaru sighed with aggravation. He jumped and slid tokijin against the snakes neck killing it of its last painful breath.(remember Sesshoumaru didn't kill it fully until just now)Since the villagers usually used the demon for food or whatever he left it there, and gave them a few coins to be able to pay for the damage that cost them of some food and other needed requirements.

"Oh Thank You, Lord Sesshoumaru! We are very grateful for your help." The leader of the village said and everyone nodded with him.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in acknowledgment, then turned and went to his castle since he didn't smell anymore demons. When he arrived at his castle Rin ,of course, was picking flowers in his fields. He knew he was getting soft.'But there is something different about her. I am not able to figure it out.' 'Maybe it's her smell. I mean it doesn't smell human, or of the humans in these villages. She smells better, no?' Sesshoumaru was starting to get a headache."Rin." Rin looked up in surprise.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where have you been? Rin has missed you oh so very much." Rin was now glued hugging his leg.

Sesshoumaru smiled a small none-noticeable smile, until he saw and smelled Jaken running towards them. Jaken smells like a horrid pile of...(SKUNK,LOL)'Why did I let him stay here? Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?'

"L-Lord Sess-Sesshoumaru were have you been? How could you leave me with this wretched human?"Bam Sesshoumaru's foot came in contact with the frog things skull.

"This Sesshoumaru has told you before, and I will not tell you again! Now go tell Reika to come and take Rin to get ready for dinner."Jaken ran off tripping over his own tiny gross little feet.

"Rin has missed Lord Sesshoumaru! Will Lord Sesshoumaru play with Rin tomorrow?" Rin smiled a toothy grin and pouted to get him to say yes, and it had worked.

"I will watch you tomorrow, yes. Now, Rin. Go get ready. This Sesshoumaru will see you at dinner." Sesshoumaru watched her go into then castle, and then looked to the sky."I will see you soon, my lovely." With that Sesshoumaru also went into the castle.

With Kagome&group

It was morning time and with that came the singing birds, the blooming flowers of spring, clear skies, buzzing bees, pretty butterflies, and smiley faces. Also the smell of food.

Well that's part of a fantasy, everything was going like that until Inuyasha woke up. Then it was "Give me my food, woman." "I'm hungry ,so give me my food, wench!" and finally some silence, except the fading sits.

20 min.earlier

Kagome had woke up kind of dizzy from her dreams. They were of Sesshoumaru, and some other people she did not recognize. Some were good dreams of her and Sesshoumaru, and others were of Sesshoumaru having to protect her from these evil people. Kagome was hungry after she stopped thinking about the dreams, and started to make breakfast. Miroku and Sango woke up with smiles and they had some nice conversations of various things. Though when everything was almost done...Inuyasha had to wake up.

"Give my food, woman."Inuyasha stated as he jumped from his perch on his tree. Kagome guessed he thought she wasn't paying attention so he said it louder, which hurt her ears. :Give me my food, woman!" And again Kagome said nothing. If he was going to be an ass, then fine, but she was not going to let him bug her. But of course, Inuyasha did the stupidest thing he could. "I'm hungry, so give me my food, wench!"( DUN DUN DUNNNNN)

"**SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!** I am NOT a WENCH!" Kagome stormed over to him with his food and dropped it. Kagome grinned with satisfaction. She had dumped his food onto his head inside the now Inuyasha-crater." There is your food." Kagome went and packed her things while the others ate."Good-Bye, I'm gonna head home for awhile. And again congrats with everything planned ahead. Oh, and tell Inuyasha when he is conscious again, okay? Thanks. I love you all!" Kagome headed in the direction of the well, and it only took about ten minutes to get there. Kagome sighed she knew Inuyasha would be coming for her, but she was going to seal the well for two full weeks.

"Goodbye." She whispered to the wind as she was about to climb onto the well to jump.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was watching Rin when he heard the whisper.

"Goodbye."He knew it was Kagome, but the whisper sounded to far away, so why did he hear it.'No, she is leaving, again'

"Jaken! Watch Rin!" As soon as Sesshoumaru said that he was off running as fast as he could, and even faster then he thought he could go. Sesshoumaru saw trees go by so fast and new he was going faster then any normal or even battling times. He was in the field with an old looking well, and Kagome hovering on the wooden walls around the well.

Everyone

Kagome looked over when she heard a rustling of the trees and saw no other then Lord Sesshoumaru. She had expected Inuyasha, but she admited Inuyasha was not that fast, and was thankful for it.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed. Kagome didn't know he knew about her going back and forth in time, and he was just curious as to why she would leave now. 'I will kill Inuyasha sooner then I would like if he keeps hurting her(emotionally).

"Well, I was... I mean...Okay I was going to my time."Kagome was having a hard time concentrating. Sesshoumaru looked marvelous. He was wearing a yukata the color of the night sky.(which personally I think is really dark blue and not black!)The ends of his sleeves were white and so were the designs.He had none of his armor on,letting it show how muscular he is.(OMG! HOTNESS! O.O droolsU HAVE to agree! HA!I see u drooling, or at least giggling! hehehe)

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was so furious he didn't even think to smell who was nearby and was shocked and more angry when he saw Sesshoumaru.

"Again! Perfect timing!"Kagome was getting annoyed with him." Inuyasha I am not staying, okay! Now I will see you in 2 full weeks!" Kagome went to jump, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist."What ARE you doin'?"

"You can not leave. I will not let you go somewhere without me." Sesshoumaru didn't expect her to tell him to come with her.

"Well come with me then! But I need to leave before Inuyasha gets to close."

"Fine." With that he and Kagome went through the well, while hearing Inuyasha screaming and running towards the well.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru reached the other side Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up by the waist and jumped up. Kagome was surprised, but didn't have time to reflect on it. As Inuyasha came through the well and was jumping up. "Oh no you don't! SIT!"Kagome screamed the word and they watched Inuyasha disappear through the well. Quickly Kagome got to work at sealing the well so he could not get past again. Inuyasha had gotten past two more times before Kagome was completely ready and finally sealed it. Kagome turned and remembered Sesshoumaru was there. He was just observing her every move. "Well, this is going to be kind of a problem."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru had been amused at how she treated Inuyasha, and did not want to interrupt the entertainment even though he could have helped. Kagome walked to the closed doors.

"When I open these doors, you will have to hold your breath or something. Since your sences are very high, they could overpower them, and you could go unconscious." Kagome reached for the doors.

"Are you suggesting that this Sesshoumaru is weak enough to swoon?"Sesshoumaru was appalled at her suggestion. "This Sesshoumaru can and will withstand anything." Kagome knew he didn't know any better, but she thought she should just let him find out. Kagome slid the doors open a little just to make sure no one was there to see him. Then she grabbed his hand and started for the house door. When she opened the doors, Sesshoumaru was mortified by the disgusting smells of her time. It seemed the only good smell in her time was Her. He knew that she had subconsciously grabbed his hand, but he liked the affection, so he didn't say anything. He had to scoot closer to her, so he would not swoon.

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale." Kagome had look back to make sure he was not about to faint, and he was whiter than usual.(lol, like whiter than snow...damn that's white!)

"This Sesshoumaru is fine. There is no need for your concern."

"Well...okay." Kagome reached for the nob and realized there was a note on the door.(hehehe, guess what!)She grabbed the note and read aloud.

_Dear My Darling Kagome,_

_In case you come home while we are gone, I decided _

_to right this note. I am sorry we are not here, but your aunt Kirea has _

_come down with a really bad cold, and does not wish to be alone. So _

_Sota_ (is that how u spell Sota?)_ your grandfather, and I have gone to _

_visit for awhile. We hope you had fun, and wish you good luck at _

_finding the jewel shards. We love you with all our hearts._

_-Mom-_

(hehe, you guessed correctly! they will be alone...don't worry nothing absolutely bad, or kinky whatever you want to say, will happen. wink winkgrins)

'Great! I am stuck here for to weeks with a demon that I had dreams about, and took my first kiss!' Kagome blushed and opened the door. She pulled Sesshoumaru all the way to her room, opened the door, made him sit on her bed, and then got what she needed and went to take a shower." I will be back in a few minutes. I am going to take a shower, so if you need anything just look around and see if you notice anything familiar, okay?"

"Okay." After she left into the shower, he could not help himself when he saw her pillow. It was one of the strongest things in her room with her scent. He put his face in her pillow and inhaled deeply. She smelled of roses, jasmine, and a naturistic smell he couldn't quite point out. After a few moments past he decided to look around the room. The first thing he went to inspect is a compartment thing, which when he looked inside the top one had strange clothes. Sesshoumaru picked up one. Its was a sapphire blue cloth with what looked to be red lace on the edges. He turned it around and around. He could not figure this object out, and it was annoying him. It was small, which he noticed would fit around Kagomes lower region. Though, what really confused him was that one side was only a string of clothing that would not cover anything, and he found out it was fairly see-through. Sesshoumaru thought that maybe it was a head cover or something, and the string part was so you could see.

That was how Kagome found him. Kagome turned bright red, when she saw him putting one of her favorite thongs on his head. Even though Kagome was embarrassed, she could not say that it wasn't funny. "HAHAHAHA!"

Sesshoumaru turned around in surprise. He was so withdrawn in the garment that he forgot she would be coming out soon, and didn't even think to smell if she got closer. Her scent everywhere was probably why that didn't work. "Why are you laughing at this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru noticed she was wear a tight baby blue shirt, that show her curves off, and short black shorts.

Kagome really did not want to tell him about her underwear."It's nothing!" giggleSesshoumaru took off the cloth, and with one finger, dangled it in front of her.

"What is this cloth?" He knew it was probably a private matter since she was as red a tomato. He sighed. 'Women are insufferable.' 'But she is not the same as other women.' 'True.'

"Heh heh. It's umm...well...you see...umm..." She went to grab it, but Sesshoumaru withdrew. "Sesshoumaru! Please hand it over." He knew he did not normally let people go around calling him with such dishonor, but again she wasn't normal people.

"Tell me. What is this?" He again dangled it in front of her.

Kagome sighed in obvious frustration. "Well! If you MUST know! It is my underwear. We call it a thong."

"How do you wear it?"

"Haha...sorry, umm, well, its to cover your lower region. Your wear it under you pants, skirts, and shorts." Kagome was blushing even harder now. And unfortunately Sesshoumaru was still confused.

"Show me."

"What! Y-You c-can not be serious!"

"This Sesshoumaru is most serious. I do not come from this time: therefore, I do not get your ways. Now. Show me." Kagome started laughing nervously.

"B-But it's private!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not care. Now. Either you show me. Or I will have to force you to." Though Kagome did not know how he would do that, she believed him, and even though she was about to embarrass her self to death she did as she was told. Then she got a bright ideal.

'I will just put them on over my shorts and tell him that they go like that just under the shorts.' ' But what if he tells me to show him the other way?' 'Well he will just have to put up with it! Because I am not showing them off on me.' Kagome mentally blushed and giggled.'Though I do wonder what his reaction would be' 'What! Bad Kagome! Bad!' "Fine." Kagome put them on over her shorts and told him that they go under it.

"Why?"Sesshoumaru now knew why she had argued.

"Well. I told you for coverage."

"This Sesshoumaru does not see why you can not just wear normal clothes."

"This IS normal clothes. Hehe. Well, not the thong, but our undergarments are normal clothes."

"Is that what this thing is called. A t-h-o-n-g?" Sesshoumaru looked her up and down slowly liking what he saw, and also making Kagome blush yet again. With the thong still on, it tightened her shorts to her giving him a better very then it already gave him.(which is a good view, remember short shorts, like goochies!)

"Anyways! Are you hungry?" Kagome figured he might be, but he was a demon so he might not like human food that much.

"This Sesshoumaru admits he is a little hungry." Sesshoumaru had been out with Rin when he had heard Kagome, and breakfast was being made at the time so he did not eat anything.

"Okay then! Let me fix you something." Kagome and Sesshoumaru went down stairs and to the kitchen.

As Sesshoumaru looked around he saw many strange objects, but he did not wish to further embarrass Kagome, even though he did like he blush._ "_What are you going to make, Kagome?"

Kagome secretly did like Sesshoumaru saying her name, but she did not know why. " I will make you some bologna, eggs, spam, and I will put some fruit out. Does that sound eatable?" Kagome knew he wouldn't know what some of them were, but she believed that he would like them.

" It sounds edible. You better not poison this Sesshoumaru."

"Oh don't worry! I won't poison you. I would never dream of doing that!" 'Seriously...' "You can stand and watch if you want."Kagome smiled sweetly at him and Sesshoumaru thought maybe she was up to something. Kagome took out one large pan, and one medium sized one. In the large one Kagome started the spam, and in the medium one the eggs. While the they cooked Kagome took out the fruit, which included of banana's, apples, pineapples, and strawberries.(Is strawberries a fruit? I forgot..) Then she flipped the eggs, scrambled them, then put them on a white plate with a green flower design. Next, Kagome cooked the bologna in the same pan as the eggs were in, and she was making him 2 scrambles eggs, 2 pieces of bologna, 3 pieces of spam, and cut up fruit. She flipped the spam and then went to cut the fruit. When done with the fruit, she quickly put the spam and bologna on the same plate as the eggs. Kagome turned everything off, and got out another plate and decorated it with the fruit. "Here you go." Kagome calmly said as she set the plates in front of him. It took her 10 minutes to cook and cut everything, and Sesshoumaru was throughly impressed.

"You are not eating?" Sesshoumaru noticed she did not provide herself with any food.

"Nah. I am not hungry." Kagome stated in a matter-of-fact way. Sesshoumaru sniffed. Eeverything smelt good, but he was honestly afraid to try it, but he would not let Kagome see him hesitate. First thing he grabbed was a piece of bologna. 'It tastes good' Then he tried everything else. 'They are really good. She is a great cook.' 'And probably would be a great mate.' 'This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate you anymore this morning.' 'Fine, but I will be back!' Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Is it not good?" Kagome looked worried about what he would say, and smirked that she showed some affection for him.

"This Sesshoumaru finds it quite delicious." Sesshoumaru said that while look straight into her eyes. Kagome unconsciously licked her lips. Sesshoumaru found that erotic, but he knew she did not mean for him to get aroused by it.

"That's great! Well I am going to go watch some television, so when you are done you can come join me if you want." Kagome headed to the living room, hopping onto the couch and turning on the tv with her families new remote. 'Sota probably lost our old one.' Kagome surfed the channels until she found a movie called "Fiefal Goes West". It had taken her about 5 minutes for her to find the movie, and 5 minutes later when Sesshoumaru showed up, and sat down beside her.

"Hello!"Kagome greeted him with a cheerful smile."You know I used to watch this movie when I was a little girl. It was my favorite, and still is."

"Hmmmm." Sesshoumaru acknowledged. He was glad she had left when he started to eat. Since then he wasn't as much aroused as to were you could see it.

They sat there and watched the movie together. Kagome enjoyed the company throughly, for she was not able to do this for a long time, and she missed it. When the movie ended, she found herself cuddling into Sesshoumaru, whose arm was wrapped around her. She had no clue that had happened, and neither had Sesshoumaru. "Sorry." Kagome whispered knowing he heard her. Kagome moved away and turned off the tv. "Would you like to play a game?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not play games."

"Oh come on! You are stuck here with me for two weeks, and today is the first day. You can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Sesshoumaru wondered what game Kagome spoke of. He had never really played any games before. "Fine. What game do you want tot play?"

Kagome cheered, "Yay! Well its called monopoly. It's a really fun game." It took Sesshoumaru forever to get how to play and then it took a few hours to get finished with the game. During the game they had stopped and made popcorn, stopped and listen to different types of music. Kagome had tried to get Sesshoumaru to dance, and she almost had him dancing until she tripped and landed on top of him. Then they had gotten back to playing the game. Then they had stopped to eat an early dinner, they weren't hungry for lunch so they had skipped it. Kagome made gilled cheese and tomato soup.

After they got done with dinner, they had to wash all the dishes. Which Kagome found quite fun.

Kagome had just filled the sink with water and soap, when Sesshoumaru, while trying to hand her a dish, slipped and the dish splashed Kagome. Kagome went to splash him back, and made a huge wet spot on his top. 'Oops.'(droolfluffy..)"I would say that I am really sorry, but honestly I'm not, and I don't want to lie to you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. He gave her an incredulous look when she splashed him back, but now he was going to play here little fight. Sesshoumaru splashed her back.

"OMG!" Kagome started laughing and him and her kept up there little water fight for awhile, until they were both soaked. "That was SO fun!" Kagome giggled, and when she looked up Sesshoumaru... 'DAMN!' Sesshoumaru's clothes were now all the way see through. Kagome started laughing hysterically.

Sesshoumaru saw her laughing and looked down to find that he could see through his white clothes.(and I mean all of his clothes) Sesshoumaru looked up and saw that Kagome was equally soaked, but not see-through. Though it left nothing to the imagination. When Kagome was able to control her laughter, she looked up again, but it was more slowly... and what did she see. Kagome blushed. 'Man, my cheeks are starting to hurt from all this laughing and smiles and blushing.' Kagome couldn't help but stare, and Sesshoumaru smirked over this.

"Do you like what you see?"Sesshoumaru's smirk grew at her reddening face as she looked away.

"I'm Sorry." Kagome turned to look at the clock which read 8:24pm. "Well, today was a great day. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I have not had this much fun in awhile, and if you want we will finish the game in the morning." Kagome was heading towards her room upstairs.

Sesshoumaru was following close behind her for he did not know where he was supposed to sleep. "This Sesshoumaru had fun, too, and I would be honored to finish the game tomorrow." When at Kagome's room , Kagome turned and pointed to a door straight across the hallway.

"You can sleep in there. I-It's a spare room." It had used to be her mom and dad's room, but when her dad left them, when she was 6, her mom mover to the room to the right of the bedroom, and their old bedroom became the spare.

Sesshoumaru heard the stutter, but didn't think much on it. He would ask her about it later in the week. For now, Sesshoumaru was going to get some sleep. "Goodnight, Kagome, and pleasant dreams."

"Thank you, and you too." With that they both went to sleep.

Author: Me again... I know it ain't that long...and i'm sorry, but as I promised the one im workin' on is longer, so please review!thanks, I love yall so much!


End file.
